Gods and Goddesses
by HappyDragon101
Summary: basiclly what would happen if the PPG and RRB were gods and goddesses in antiacnt greece. mostly ButchXButtercup
1. prologe

Once there was three little gods and three little goddesses, they lived apart, separated by their blood ties. The three little boys, one in red one in blue and one in green, lived in the underworld with their mother and father, Hades and Persephone. The three little girls, one in pink, one in baby blue and one in lime green, lived with their parents, Zeus and Hera. The six became mortal enemies and lived to destroy each other, until one day the little girl in green broke the world's most sacred rule, she fell for the enemy.


	2. Get up Buttercup

'Buttercup get up!' yelled a rather angry Blossom, as she pushed on the door. But to her dismay the door wouldn't budge and the sound of soft snoring came from her sister's room.

'BUTTERCUP!' she screamed and pounded the door with her fist. Through the crack at the bottom of the door Blossom could see vines snaking their way up the outside of the door, and creeping along the wall.

'That's it" she yelled and drew out a heavy looking steel blade that glowed pink at her touch.

'I'm coming in!' and with that she brought the blade down forcefully and the door burst open, vines recoiling at the fiery pink blade. Buttercup woke with a start

'Hey watcha do that for?!' she said, throwing her pillow at her sister.

'It's time to get up'

'But it's a Sunday!' Buttercup complained

'Yes I know but we have visitors, Dad said that the gods were holding a meeting today and we have to attend'

'But…'

'Now get dress' and with that Blossom slipped her sword back into it scarab and left.

'Stupid gods' Buttercup mumbled and started to rattle through her closet.

'Why do we have to go to some stupid meeting anyway' Butch complained to his Father

'Because you have to'

'Yeah Butchy boy because you have to' Boomer repeated, this earned him a slap from Brick.

'Just be quiet and get your stuff together' Brick snapped

'Sir yes sir' Butch said mockingly, Brick shot him a glare

'Just behave yourself Brother, we don't want a repeat of last time' Brick said and left.

'Stupid gods' Butch mumbled


	3. Meeting the enemy again!

Buttercup hurried down the steps of the palace, while trying to clip her dagger around her leg. She was wearing a soft green dress with straps rapped around her neck. The skirt went down to just above her knees, and she was most uncomfortable in it.

'Stupid Blossom making me wear a stupid dress and making me late for this stupid meeting' she grumbled. After successfully clipping the dagger in place she paid her attention to running and not falling over. Blossom said no Bows, arrows or swords; she didn't say anything about daggers.

Dashing around the corner she smacked into a boy. He was about her age with Black hair and green eyes, he had a green stripe over his left eye

'Hey watch where you're going' she yelled and got to her feet.

'You watch where you're going' he said back and stuck out his tongue. This angered her and she reacher for her dagger But her sister stopped her.

'Sorry about this' Blossom stammered 'She's late and was in a rush and…'

'Don't worry about it' the boy said and went to meet up with a group of others. Buttercup stuck out her tongue at his retreating figure.

'Buttercup come on' Blossom said and grabbed her sisters arm

'Hey let me go! I can walk you know'

'If I let you go you'll probably go after that boy and try to pound him so no' and with that Blossom dragged her sister kicking and screaming towards the great hall.

'ah Buttercup good to see you have finally joined us' said Zeus, the girls father.

'I only came because she made me' Buttercup said pointing at Blossom.

'Very well go sit with you sister over there' the girls went and joined Bubbles on the seat next to Hera their mother.

'Buttercup dear you forgot your mark' their mum said and proceeded to paint a green leaf over Buttercups left eye. Buttercup huffed and slid down in her seat. Just then the doors flew open and in walked Hades', Persephone and three boys, one of which was staring at Buttercup with a glint of hate in his eyes. Buttercup gasped as she caught full glimpse of the boy in the hallway, and her eyes narrowed

'Butch' she cursed under her breath.


End file.
